Beast Boy (Teen Titans 2003)
Beast Boy is one of the five main protagonists of the 2003 animated series Teen Titans and the movies Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo and Teen Titans Go! vs. Teen Titans. He is a former member of the Doom Patrol, and one of the five founding members of the Teen Titans. He is one of the tetartagonists in Season 1 and Season 3, the tritagonist in Season 4, and the main protagonist in Season 2 and Season 5. He is voiced by Greg Cipes, who also voices Chiro, Kevin Levin, Michelangelo, his own 2015 incarnation and reboot incarnation. Personality Beast Boy plays the role of the lighthearted jokester of the group, though he is often the butt of many jokes or backfiring pranks himself. He is playful, dim-witted, energetic, and often immature. When the other Titans are focused on important details he is usually the first to break in with a preposterous suggestion or an unnecessary joke. Due to this, others sometimes view him as immature, thickheaded, and cumbersome. However, he continually proves invaluable with his kindness and battle prowess, being the kindest of the group after Starfire. Although he jokes most of the time, Beast Boy can be serious when the situation calls for it. He has a strong sense of right and wrong, as shown in Forces of Nature when he chews out Thunder and Lightning (though it's only Thunder he speaks to) for putting the lives of innocent civilians in danger for their own amusement, even asking if they feel the same way. During Season 5, when the Titans clash with the old enemies of the Doom Patrol, the Brotherhood of Evil, Beast Boy begins to focus a lot more on the mission at hand and displays a new sincere side of himself throughout the season. Some people believe that Beast Boy wears a mask of laughter and happiness to disguise his sadness at what has happened in the past. There are a few instances in the show that he shows his true self. For example, in the episode "The Beast Within", he becomes depressed and saddened when he believes that he has hurt Raven and the other Titans. Although Beast Boy is a very vivacious social being, in the episode "Go!" when the Titans first meet, Beast Boy wants to hang out with the other Titans and befriend them mentioning that he hadn't hung out with anybody since the Doom Patrol. This implies that he has been a bit of a loner for a while and likes making friends. In the episode, "Every Dog Has His Day", Beast Boy became depressed when nobody wanted to hang out with him. He wears his old black and purple Doom Patrol uniform, complete with gray gloves and purple sneakers with seemingly Velcro straps. The costume also had a mask, but he discarded it after Cyborg told him it was goofy, and Raven pointed out that the mask would not hide his secret identity anyway as, since his skin is green, he does not really have one. Beast Boy also has pointy ears, which he finds to be an attractive quality of himself. He exhibits very feral habits as well, such as sitting with his feet on his chair and moving his ears up and down. He wears boxers. One pair may be his official fan merchandise pair, it is covered in small pictures of his many green transformations. Having transformed into most of the meat-producing animals, Beast Boy has lost his taste for meat and is now a vegetarian, since eating meat would essentially be cannibalism for him. However, he is not against seeing others eat meat, with the meat-loving Cyborg being his best friend. He is prone to causing much of the mischief around Titans Tower, such as the time he kept a large mutant moth larva hidden in his bedroom, whom he named Silkie. In "Can I Keep Him?", the larva devours much of the Tower while the team is on a mission fighting Johnny Rancid. While trying to hide him from the others, Beast Boy entrusts Silkie to Starfire to hide, who ends up adopting the creature. In "Betrayal", when the other Titans lost faith in Terra, Beast Boy knew there was still good left in her because he knew her better than anybody. Beast Boy pointed out that they never gave up on Robin when he was Slade's apprentice. Robin battled Terra for a second chance but she claimed she's not a "not some sad little girl" expressing a vast and deep-rooted anger that was not entirely directed towards him. Beast Boy also has an obsession with owning a vehicle of his own, more specifically, a moped. In one episode, he acquires one and affectionately calls it the "B-Ped". Ironically, after using it to save the world from an alien tofu-like species, it falls to pieces. Beast Boy loves women and is also a bit of romantic with flirtatious fantasies, as shown during his relationship with Terra and in his fantasies, such as those involving the Tidwell 3000 which he hoped to own to become popular with women, or when he states that women that dig his pointed ears, which he considers himself a ladies' man. History Beast Boy's parents, Mark and Marie Logan, were geneticists that would travel the jungles of the world to study their wildlife. Beast Boy was brought up in the jungles of Brazil, Africa, India, and several other places. The Logans particularly became interested in a rare species of green monkeys, but the day they finally found them, something terrible happened. Beast Boy was bitten by a one of the monkeys and contracted a serious illness called Sakutia. To save him, his parents attempted to cure him with a new serum, which bestowed him with his shape-changing abilities. As a side effect, his skin, hair, and eyes turned green. Later in his life Beast Boy's parents died in a boating accident. After they died, Beast Boy, was interested in a super hero team called the Doom Patrol and was determined to join them. He broke into their headquarters and was treated as an intruder, but his efforts to escape capture impressed them, thus earning his membership on the team. Beast Boy was originally the youngest member of the Doom Patrol. However, Mento's harsh discipline and less-than-encouraging attitude finally alienated him from his surrogate family, and he struck out on his own. Looking for a new place to live, he came to Jump City, where he encountered Robin, Starfire, Raven, and Cyborg and aided them in liberating Starfire from her Gordanian captors. Afterward, the five formed a new team on their own, the Teen Titans. Throughout his career with the Titans, Beast Boy keeps exhibiting a very carefree jokester attitude which often causes a great deal of trouble, but he does have a strong sense for responsibility, which he rarely exhibits, though. Once he accidentally caused Cyborg to download a malevolent computer virus from a bootleg copy of his favorite computer game (Mega Monkeys 4) into the latter's systems, causing him to rampage across the city, consuming everything in sight. Feeling guilty about what he had done, Beast Boy, together with Gizmo, who was press-ganged into assisting (since he and Cyborg share a mutual dislike), entered Cyborg's body in the form of an amoeba and finally managed to defeat the virus on his own. Later on, during his first confrontation with Adonis, Beast Boy and his opponent were doused with experimental chemicals which triggered the emergence of a more feral side and the eventual transformation into a type of super-werewolf. In this form Beast Boy battled Adonis for Raven's life, and managed to defeat him. Afterward, he uses this werewolf form only one more time, when Slade, as a minion in the service of Trigon, attacked Titans Tower with an army of fire demons. He never used it after then, suggesting that even with the strength and abilities it gave him, he considered only using it as a last resort. Season 5 of Teen Titans focuses on Beast Boy a great deal, as it deals with his history as a member of the animated series' incarnation of the Doom Patrol. In this season, Beast Boy exhibits a surprising amount of inherent leadership skills; he finally convinces Mento to think his way through a tough situation instead of muscling it, and when the Brotherhood of Evil attacks young superheroes all around the world, he leads Herald, Jericho, Pantha, and Más on an assault against the Brotherhood's headquarters. He remains leader even after Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, and several other Titans join the fight, only standing down after Robin is thawed. Beast Boy once fell in love with Terra and began a relationship. Beast Boy had a lot of support for Terra when she didn't feel welcome and she confided in him that she can't fully control her powers and made him swear not to tell. Slade tried to convince Terra to turn to evil and she wouldn't listen her powers went out of control. After defeating him, Robin by observation told her they know she couldn't control her powers. She felt betrayed by Beast Boy and ran off. Terra returned and wanted to be a Teen Titan. When Terra returned, Beast Boy was elated to see her again and she was equally eager to rekindle their relationship. Beast Boy made her a heart box for her and asked her on a date but at first said she couldn't. Beast Boy in his room was upset and how stupid he thought he was and Terra listening on a rock in the window decided to go out with him. She asked if he trusted him and he said more than anyone. They went out on a date to an amusement park and Beast Boy asked her if she's having fun and that he is. She said he's her definition of fun. They had fun playing games, and going on rides, and taking pictures. On the Ferris wheel, Terra asked him if he knew something bad about her, would he still be her friend and he said always. They were about to kiss when Slade appeared. Beast Boy battled Slade. When Slade told Beast Boy that Terra turned to evil, he didn't believe it. When he found out she did, he was deeply hurt. While Beast Boy has carried a lot of resentment and rage towards Terra, he never failed to forgive her and offer her support when it mattered. All the other Titans regarded her as evil when he still saw good in Terra. Beast Boy brought up that they never gave up on Robin when he was Slade's apprentice. So Robin battled Terra for a second chance but she refused. Slade was totally controlling Terra and Beast Boy gave her confidence to fight against him and she kicked Slade into the lava. Beast Boy and Terra shared one last embrace before she stopped the volcano and was petrified. Terra fought Slade and pushed him into the lava. Terra hugged Beast Boy and told him he's the best friend she ever had. Navigation Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Teen Titans Members Category:Comic Relief Category:DC Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Animals Category:Teenagers Category:In Love Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Mutants Category:Tragic Category:Scapegoat Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Insecure Category:One-Man Army Category:Protectors Category:Casanova Category:Nemesis Category:Betrayed Category:Tricksters Category:Falsely Accused Category:Mutated Category:Superheroes Category:Global Protection Category:Animal Kindness Category:Rescuers Category:Vigilante Category:Movie Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Titular Category:MAD Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Provoker Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Sophisticated